Chapter 5: Shocking Surprise
Prologue thumb|300px|rightWith the sound of a twisting lock, both Naruto Uzumaki (CastleFalcon) and Hinata Hyuga (CastleFalcon) go rushing into the bathroom, where they quickly put on their clothes. Both Kiba Inuzuka (CastleFalcon) and Karin (CastleFalcon) would enter the house, wildly making out, and ready to "begin the action" aswell. However, when both Naruto and Hinata step out of the bathroom, and when Kiba brings his hands over to Karin's shoulders, the four catch eachother in a wave of suspicion. Blushing, Karin would bring herself about from Kiba's seductive hold, and while adjusting her glasses she would grit her teeth and mutter, "What are you two doing here....?". Hinata would nervously look down, as she puts her arms around Naruto. Despite being extremley embarassed, yet alone nervous, Naruto would grow the confidence to say, "Nothing, really. Just talking...". It was an obvious lie, however, the foolish Kiba and Karin fall for it. Kiba would close his eyes, weakly smiling as he pacifley says, "How about we forget about this...?". The four nod their heads in agreement. Chapter 5 Naruto and Hinata simply walk into a room, where things get very serious. Hinata would begin to cry, hugging Naruto as she worriedly tells him, "Oh Naruto! What was I thinking?! What if I'm pregnant?!". Naruto would slowly bring his hands over to her waist. In doing so, he would begin cheering her up by slowly moving his lower body from left to right. Invoking a dance, Naruto and Hinata would begin to romantically dance around the room, where the two would gladly enjoy themselves as they cheer up. With a spin, Hinata would roll down Naruto's arm, where she would end up in a dipping position. With Naruto's head nearly close enough to Hinata's face, with enough distance for a kiss, he would gentley whisper, "Everything's going to be okay...". Hinata would smile, lovingly closing her eyes as she gentley speaks out the words; "I trust you, Naruto...". Kiba and Karin would lean back against a wall, only to begin breathing in and out. However, looking at eachother, the would begin to kiss once more; keeping it at the level. The moon shining bright, a silouhette of Shikamaru Nara (CastleFalcon) and Ino Yamanaka (CastleFalcon) would vividly blend in with the night, like the howl of a wolf. The two would be leaning on a red BMW, kissing eachother as they talk about the moon, and its seven seas. "Shikamaru...one day, I hope we get married. I mean it from the bottom of my heart..", Ino would gentley whisper as she rests her head on his chest. Sakura Haruno (CastleFalcon) and Sasuke Uchiha (CastleFalcon) however, are walking over to campus. Sakura would be on Sasuke's back; a position the two enjoyed since highschool. Sasuke would warmly smile, as he gentley tells Sakura, "You're more prettier than ever...". Sakura would bring her lips to his neck, to which she blushes and closes her eyes. Gaara (CastleFalcon), however, didn't hang out with the people of his dorm, not even Neji. Instead, he went to apply for a job. After almost two hours of searching, he was accepted into a "Nikies" Store, where he was given the task of sorting out and organizing the shelfs; a job that didn't require too much effort. Despite being happy about this, within him is still a deep sadness that he has loathed ever since Highschool; loneliness. Gaara would simply close his eyes, and imagine himself with a girl. However, this girl is basically a figure of his imagination; a silouhette. .....And mesteriously, as he slowly open his eyes, he sees a girl standing before him; slightly shorter than him. Her shoulder length brirunette hair glazes with the moonlight, and her empty glare would connect with Gaara's astonished eyes....